Don't Make the Same Mistake Twice
by Remi1
Summary: Hunter and McCall have an affair. How will they handle this situation? Will they make the same mistake twice?


Don't Make the Same Mistake Twice  
  
"McCall, what's crawled up your butt?"  
  
"Ya know what Hunter, it's really none of your business."  
  
'O.K.', he thought. 'She's going crazy. She's lately been yelling and screaming at   
everything that moves, she's been impossible to talk to- she's definitely out of her mind!'   
"Lookit McCall, if ever there was a day that you needed a few drinks, I think that day has   
arrived. So after work we're going to Rattles (local bar)." She tried to refuse Hunter's   
invitation but he insisted and wouldn't let her get out of it. "We're going! Case closed."  
  
Hunter drove and together they went to the bar so McCall could drown her sorrows. "So,   
what's going on with you? You've been in a horrible mood for the last few days. Spill."  
  
With the question being asked and a few drinks already downed, McCall did begin to   
spill. She recounted the story of how she had been seeing a new guy, Troy. She told   
Hunter how much they had in common, how much fun they have been having together   
and how much she really liked him.  
  
"Well, now I see why you've been so angry. Who wouldn't be? Happily dating someone   
new who treats you like gold! I can't believe you would put up with that McCall. The   
nerve of that guy. I can't believe you haven't socked him yet. What scum! Ya know   
what, I'll take care of him for you if you want, McCall. I really mean it. When I'm done   
with that scum he'll never be good to you again. That, I promise!" Hunter said   
sarcastically.   
  
Four drinks later, feeling extremely drunk and hardly able to stand on her own, McCall   
tried to further explain. "Noooooo Hunter. You don't get it." Her words were beginning   
to slur and take on a life of their own. "All we do is go out. That's it. Whenever we're   
alone, he freaks – he runs. I have thrown myself at this man, Hunter. I mean it," she   
insisted while Hunter turned his head away and began to smile, just now understanding   
what has really been bothering her. It wasn't what crawled up her butt after all. It was   
what HASN'T crawled up her butt (or another area – whatever!).   
  
"No, look at me. I mean it. I have literally thrown myself at this man. I mean really:   
both feet off the ground - flew into his body - fell on top of him - my face landing in his   
lap. Truly, seriously, threw myself at him! I have basically begged this man to sleep   
with me and he won't. I mean, what's up with that??? Why won't he sleep with me? I   
really don't get it at all. Hunter, look at me," McCall demanded as she shakingly rose   
from her previously seated position. She did a little turn for Hunter's benefit and asked,   
"You mean to tell me you wouldn't sleep with me? Look at me, I'm pretty good-looking.   
Hunter, look at this ass, will you?" She didn't have to ask, Hunter had already been   
there, done that. "And so, I ask you seriously, if I offered myself to you right here – right   
now, you'd jump all over me, wouldn't you?"  
  
Hunter was completely silent. How does he answer a question like that? Of course he'd   
want to take full advantage of McCall's generous offer. But she's completely wasted and   
doesn't seem to be handling anything well these last few days, so whatever kind of   
remark he makes she'll surely take the wrong way. 'Respond, respond, respond', Hunter   
demanded of himself, yet, out of fear, continued to remain silent.  
  
"HUNTER! Answer me."   
  
More silence followed.  
  
"Oh my god, you wouldn't! Oh my god, you wouldn't want me either. What the hell?   
Ya know what Hunter, forget it! I'm drunk and I am extremely embarrassed and I really   
don't want to talk about this anymore, so can you please just drive me home?" Hunter   
was still stunned, thinking 'Huh? What?'   
  
"NOW Hunter," as she headed out the door stumbling over her own two feet. Hunter   
tried to get her to lean on him for added assistance but she refused, walking quickly   
ahead of him in her own race to get to his car first.   
  
Hunter insisted on walking McCall into her house even though she didn't want him to.   
He wanted to say something to make tonight's ending just a little bit better. "Lookit   
DeeDee, I'm really sorry. That guy's a fool. I don't know what his problem is. You are   
so beautiful, so please don't ever question that."   
  
"And yet you still wouldn't sleep with me, right?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Look, you're drunk and tired, and I think I should just leave you alone right now. Will   
you be o.k.?"   
  
Hunter couldn't believe what he was seeing. DeeDee slowly began undressing herself in   
front of him. It would have been a much sexier sight had she not almost fallen over her   
own drunkened feet twice during the show, but Hunter was still deeply entertained. He   
realized he should put an end to this, to save DeeDee from the humiliation she was bound   
to feel in the morning. Actually, he was very close to telling her to stop until she   
removed her bra. Hunter then decided to let McCall do as she wished. He sat on the   
couch and intently watched his beautiful partner disrobe for him.   
  
Standing fully naked in front of Rick Hunter was too great a temptation. "Well Hunter,   
do you still NOT want to make love to me?"  
  
He was up (yes, up) and ran toward McCall, kissing her for everything she was worth.   
For this moment was much better than even his wildest fantasies – this was reality!  
  
  
'Oh my god, I slept with Hunter' McCall remembered in the morning while lying in bed   
next to her partner. She didn't dare make one move. She even questioned if she should   
open her eyes for fear that Rick might simply sense that she was awake and start talking   
or kissing her or wanted to have sex again or…  
  
Hunter laid completely still with his front towards McCall's back. 'Why did I let this   
happen? What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, that's the point. She'll never forgive   
me. What do I say to her when she wakes up? How do I handle this?'   
  
Neither dared to move. They laid absolutely still, both heads wondering about what was   
to come, when DeeDee couldn't wait any longer - she had to go to the bathroom and she   
had to go now. 'Please let Hunter be asleep, please, please,' she silently prayed. She   
started to move, but realized to her dismay that she was completely naked. 'Oh god, I   
need to cover up.' She noticed Hunter's shirt lying on the floor and somehow managed   
to leave her spot in bed, grab the shirt, put it over her head, and cover her entire body   
without showing any skin at all. Hunter watched in utter amazement at this maneuver.   
  
"Good morning DeeDee," he said cautiously.  
  
"Umm, morning Hunter. Excuse me, gotta run to the bathroom."  
  
This was his chance. She left the room. He had enough time to find his jeans and cover   
himself up before she returned. They met face to face in the hallway.  
  
"So, I make a mean omelet. Want one?" asked Hunter.   
  
"Ahh, no Rick. Thanks, but I have a ton of stuff to do today, so if you don't mind…"  
  
'She's telling me to leave! O.k. McCall, if that's the way you want to handle this, fine!'   
"O.K. then, have a good weekend. See ya Monday." He reached out in an attempt to   
give her a quick and awkward kiss on the cheek, but McCall pulled away with widening   
eyes.   
  
"O.K. Hunter, bye."   
  
"Ah, hey McCall… you're wearing my shirt. Can I have it back?" Turning red she went   
into the bedroom, closed to door tightly behind her and switched tops, handing Hunter's   
back to him.   
  
"O.K., well, see ya Monday. Bye Hunter."  
  
He was now heading for the door and this whole thing will soon be over. 'How   
humiliating! I can't believe this happened.' As he was half way out McCall heard   
someone screaming, "Wait Rick," and was shocked to realize they were her spoken   
words. "Can you come back in please. I think we have to talk."  
  
"The thing is Rick, I just have a feeling that if we don't talk about this right now we   
never will and that would probably be very bad for us. Who knows, maybe one day I'll   
be sent to Quantico (can't spell) for a few weeks. Then when I return some lady cop that   
you might have had a history with will show up to help us on one of our cases. I can just   
see me feeling really ignored and then I might get very angry at you. Or maybe we'll   
take a call and enter a warehouse and you'll go one way and I'll go the other and   
somehow we'll end up on top of each other and almost fire. And then tension will   
increase and work will become difficult and we won't be able to work together anymore   
and Charlie will force us to take some time off and see the department shrink, all the   
while, forcing us to just talk about what happened last night. So, before any of that   
happens, I think we should just get it over with now, don't you?"  
  
"Like any of that would really happen? My god McCall, you have quite an imagination.   
But yes, I do think we should talk."  
  
"Well, you start. What do you want to say?"  
  
"Well," Hunter was seriously thinking about how to say this, "if you are asked to go to   
Quantico, could you please say no. Stay here with me. Let's see what this thing between   
us really is."  
  
McCall searched Hunter's face in an attempt to see if he was just kidding about what he   
had just said. She stared waiting to see his eyes begin laughing or if his lips would part in   
a smile. However, there was no laugh. This was no joke.   
  
"Hunter, are you serious?"  
  
"As a heart attack. Promise me you won't go to Quantico."  
  
"I promise."  
  
They met again for their first sober hug, which quickly lead to a kiss, which quickly then   
moved on to…well, you know the rest of the story.  



End file.
